


【all周】灰度04

by shanchahualing



Category: all周
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanchahualing/pseuds/shanchahualing
Kudos: 5





	【all周】灰度04

周泽楷眯着眼躺在床上，张益玮这几天本来迁就着他快回去上班了就没太折腾他，结果今晚像受了什么刺激似的拉着他一直做到后半夜，他都记不太清现在是第几次了，只感觉自己累到连一根手指头都不想动，里面含不住那么多，粘稠的液体直往外溢，把大腿沾得粘粘的，有些难受。他本来想去洗澡的，奈何张益玮抱着他不让他走，他现在全身都虚着，一点力气都使不上来，只得顺了前者的心意。

张益玮把他搂进怀里，下巴搁在他的肩窝，嘴唇不时亲吻他的耳垂，惹得他一阵轻颤。张益玮把手搭在他的小腹上有一下没一下地揉，他揉得不用力，甚至有些舒服。

“怎么了......？”周泽楷把手搭上那只在自己腹部游走的手，哑着嗓子问。

“也没什么。”张益玮调笑着说，“我就看你什么时候给我生个孩子。”

周泽楷皱着眉，情欲烧得他大脑一片混沌，他思考了一会儿，刚想开口，张益玮却在他唇前竖起一根手指，给他比了个噤声的动作。

“不许说不行，否则......”张益玮恶意地往上顶了顶，那东西半硬着，随着他的动作擦过已经有些红肿的穴口，“我就再要你一次。”

周泽楷抖了一下，想着今天就要回去上班了，他可不想因为这种事而下不了床请假。他安静地躺在张益玮怀里，由着对方抚摸他的身体。

“我觉得你在外面有人了。”张益玮沉默了一会儿，突然开口。

周泽楷把眼睛睁开，睫毛闪了几下：“没......”话还没说完就被对方翻身压在身下。张益玮没有理会他的回答，手顺着他的下巴向上摸。

“嘴上说说可不行啊，你说是吧？小周？”他玩味地说。

周泽楷直视着对方，黑瞳里浮出几许疑惑：“你要......”还没等他说完，张益玮就抽出手在床头柜里翻出一个肛塞，他恶趣味地把那玩意儿拿到周泽楷面前让对方看看，然后就对着穴口送了进去，完了还拍了拍对方的屁股：“好好带着。”

周泽楷把头偏向一边没有理会他，他不相信张益玮不知道那东西留在体内会让他肚子疼，照他们今晚这强度，指不准还会低烧。

对方明摆着就是故意的。

周泽楷在心中和自己做了会斗争，最终还是败给了那股愧疚感，随了张益玮的意。

第二天他起床的时候张益玮已经离开了，后者今天有笔生意要和霸图那边谈，霸图副总裁张新杰对于守时几乎到了一种偏执的地步，他们约的时间是十点，张益玮便一刻都不敢耽搁地走了。

周泽楷去公司的路上跟江波涛通了电话，听后者交代了一下最近的情况，末了又向他打听了一番张益玮为什么突然变得那么反常。电话那头江波涛愣了一会儿，而后忍不住笑起来，说是前几天高层会议上孙翔吐槽说张益玮描述你的病症跟怀孕了似的，搞得他下不了台，也不知道这人是真傻还是故意整他的。周泽楷听罢也跟着笑起来，孙翔虽说是轮回的新人，但一进公司就是高管，业务能力也是没话说，周泽楷平时工作时跟他也有不少交集。

好巧不巧，早上周泽楷刚重新认识了这位新人，中午他就跑到人办公室送资料去了。彼时孙翔已经整理完下午要开会的资料了，整个人比较闲地坐在椅子上喝咖啡。周泽楷见他不忙，又想起今早江波涛跟自己讲的那些话，就忍不住逗了他几句：

“听别人说你说我怀孕了？”

孙翔被这句话刺激地差点儿把咖啡喷到资料上。他把杯子放下，整个人从位子上窜起来，双手拍在桌子上，杯子被震得洒出几滴咖啡。

“你、你听谁说的？！我可没说过这种话！”他急得脸都红了。

“是吗？”周泽楷挑眉。

两个人僵持了一会儿，孙翔到底还是理亏，败下阵来。他重新坐下，低下头小声说道：“是、是啊......”声音都是虚的。

周泽楷本来只是想打趣对方几句的，没想到孙翔的反应这么有意思，跟只炸毛的小猫一样，他不禁来了兴趣。他往前挪了几步，趁对方不注意突然抬手撑住椅背俯下身，把嘴凑到对方耳边轻声说：

“我有那么雌雄莫辨？”他说得轻，声音还带着笑，尾音上挑，气息就喷在孙翔的耳廓上，孙翔被他全身毛都炸起来了，脸红了个彻底。等他反应过来想说什么时周泽楷已经起身离开了。

孙翔冷静了一下，而后细想了一番，发现这个平时像只闷葫芦的副总裁居然还这么会调侃人。

而且......还这么撩人。

他把手抚上刚刚周泽楷靠近的那只耳朵，心率开始变得不规整。

报应来的真的是快。周泽楷今晚一直加班到了十点，刚刚隔壁办公室的人出去了，此刻和他一样还在公司的只有孙翔了。

那留在身体里的东西已经折腾他一天了，疼倒没多疼，但终归不太舒服，他下午已经吃过药了，但还是有些低烧，整个人俯在电脑桌前显得蔫蔫的，呆毛都趴下来了。

终于把今天的工作完成，周泽楷把电脑合上，胳膊撑在桌子上揉眼睛。一旁的孙翔见他这样，开口道：“你没事吧？”

周泽楷摇摇头，低声回说只是太累了。结果孙翔听了眼睛都没眨一下就回：“你确定是工作太累而不是昨晚劳累♂过度？”他说着，刻意在某几个字上加重了语气。

心思被戳穿，周泽楷有些不好意思，他脸皮本来就薄，此时上面已经开始泛红了。他起身：“很晚了，先回去——”

“周总别急啊。”谁料孙翔抢先一步挡在了办公室门前，反手就把门给锁了，“刚刚的话题不有趣么？”他一边说一边把人摁回座位上。

周泽楷闹钟警铃大作，孙翔按着他的肩膀，自上而下俯视他，上挑的眼里勾勒出他的轮廓，那双浅棕色的眼睛里混杂着危险的情愫。周泽楷抓住他的胳膊想站起来，但昨晚的放纵令他的核心肌群根本使不上力，孙翔见他反抗起来似乎变得更加兴奋了，按在他肩膀上的胳膊又大力了些，他的瞳孔缩小，呼吸开始变得急促。

面前的人可不是什么小猫，而是一头蓄势待发的雄狮，周泽楷脑子里不禁生出这样的想法。

他挣扎了几次想站起来都没有成功，最后还是软了腰，顺着孙翔的力道坐在椅子上。周泽楷抬起眼睛直视对方，墨色的眼睛里褪去了往日的温和，现在只有面对敌人的锐利。

孙翔挑起嘴角，凑到周泽楷耳边：“我说你这副誓死不从的样子做给谁看？”他说得轻，气息全喷在周泽楷的耳廓上，引得后者一阵轻颤。

“你和张益玮真有那么好？”他接着说，语气里满是挑衅，“他天天在外头眠花宿柳的你不知道？”

闻言，周泽楷心下一惊：孙翔怎么会知道这些事？

“你——”他刚想开口，便被孙翔用手指按住了唇，修长的食指在他柔软的唇上搓捻起来。

“别的事情暂且先别提了吧周总。”他抬起头来，把手抚上周泽楷的脸，“这种事，你不想试试？”

周泽楷沉默了一会儿，而后飞快地拍掉了孙翔的手，皮肤相触发出的巨大声音在安静的夜里显得格外刺耳。

“没兴趣，放手。”周泽楷回道，语气平静地像是在聊家常。他站起身来朝门口走，下一秒就感觉胳膊被人用力地往回扯，等他回过神来的时候人已经被压在了办公室的桌子上。

“我可没说你有拒绝的权利啊。”孙翔把他的手反剪着压在背上，整个人欺身而上，“周、副、总、裁。”他一字一顿地说，语气里透着戏谑。

“孙翔！”周泽楷有些急了，他用力地扭动身体想让身后的人放开他，但孙翔任他如何折腾都不为所动。

两人就这么对峙了五分钟，最终还是周泽楷妥协了。他趴在桌子上，由着孙翔把他的衬衫和领结扯下来扔到一边。

“能不能去休息室......”他低语道，眼神怯怯地看向桌子旁的玻璃。

那是一面可调节的单向玻璃，简单来说就是周泽楷并不确定隔壁的人现在能不能透过玻璃看到这边。尽管现在整一层只有他们还在，但难保没有落下什么回来取的人。

孙翔从一开始就发现周泽楷的眼神老往那玻璃上瞟，现在听到后者的要求更是玩心大起，当机立断地拒绝了。

当他把周泽楷的裤子脱下来时看到穴口塞着的东西时不免愣了一下，而后说道：“你们还真会玩儿。”

周泽楷听到后整个人都抖了一下。孙翔把那东西拔出来时用了些力，发出“啵”的一声，办公室里经历了一阵可怕的沉默，然后孙翔就看到周泽楷的耳朵以肉眼可见的速度红了。

肛塞上还留着白色的浊液，粘稠着往下滴。

孙翔把手伸进周泽楷泥泞的后穴，因为一整天都带着肛塞的原因，甬道里面还是松软的，精液充当了润滑剂，孙翔草草地扩张了一下就提枪上阵了。

进入的时候周泽楷皱着眉发出一声短促的呜咽，孙翔的性器比张益玮的粗，进入的时候令他感觉有些疼。整个插入后孙翔从喉咙深处滚出一声谓叹：

真的是很舒服。难怪张益玮上班还让周泽楷带着这么个玩意以宣示主权。

他抽插着，俯下身去咬周泽楷的后颈，手覆在后者的手上，十指相扣。孙翔有过性经验，周泽楷闭着眼想。前者花了不过片刻就精准地找到了他的敏感点开始顶弄。他挨着是在公司，便不太敢出太大声，声音都压在嗓子里，变成了一声声低吟。

“啧，忍着多没意思啊周总。”孙翔说着，扳着周泽楷的胳膊把他整个人转了个面，肉刃抵在敏感点上，惹得后者一阵惊喘。周泽楷感觉自己像是被钉在一根钉子上活活转了一圈，快感太烈了，身体像着了火似的，整个人都变得滚烫。

孙翔看着周泽楷的脸，后者的眼角被情欲灼红了，眼瞳上还罩着雾，朦朦胧胧的，瞳孔没有聚焦，视线穿过他不知道在看哪里。

孙翔俯下身想去啄他的唇，结果在双唇即将重叠的时刻周泽楷突然偏头避开了，他把手撑在孙翔胸上，喘着气说不要亲吻。孙翔顿了一下，最终还是没有强求，但被拒绝终归是心有不爽，于是便叼住周泽楷滚动着的喉结开始啃咬。要害被拿捏着，窒息感涌上他的大脑，逼着他张开嘴呼吸，呻吟压不住了，从嗓子里往外漏，断断续续的，却相当撩人。

周泽楷眨了眨眼，把盛在眼眶里的水挤出去，他抬起胳膊，想去攀孙翔的肩，奈何他的身子都被干软了，手在空中虚晃了几下也没抓住。孙翔笑了一下，抓住他的手腕搭在自己的后颈上，而后倾身去吻周泽楷的耳垂。

不知过了多久，周泽楷感觉在身体里驰骋的那物有了朝外退的趋势。

孙翔快到了。

周泽楷眨眨眼，在身上的人想要退出去的那一瞬用尽最后一丝力气抬起腿盘住他的腰。孙翔的眼里露出一丝诧异。

“射、射进来......”周泽楷说着，费力地扭了几下腰。

他这么做当然不是因为爱，而是不想让张益玮抓住把柄，毕竟孙翔干了他之后他体内的白液可是少了不少。

孙翔离高潮也就一步之遥，在这种关头他也懒得去想周泽楷让他内射到底有什么居心。既然对方都主动邀请了，他也欣然接受。

感受到体内有股热流喷涌而出，周泽楷不禁痉挛了一下。高潮过后，他放松下来，整个人瘫在办公桌上，胸膛剧烈的起伏着，情欲退去后便是一阵头晕。

大概是有点发烧。他思忖着。

孙翔清理完自己，往周泽楷身上盖了件衣服免得他着凉，而后去厕所弄了点水来清理案发现场。

等他回来想帮周泽楷清理时对方已经把衣服穿好坐在椅子上了。周泽楷本来想着自己打车回去就好，奈何孙翔坚持着要送他，他拗不过对方，就上了他的车。

回到家的时候已经快一点了，他感觉到头疼，进门时张益玮正坐在沙发上。周泽楷跟他打了声招呼就打算洗洗睡了，怎料后者一把拽住他的手腕。

“别急着睡啊。”张益玮挑眉，“东西给我看看。”

不知是因为疲惫还是别的什么，周泽楷心里突然升起一股无名火。他一把甩开张益玮的手，三两下解开皮带把裤子脱下，而后从身后取出肛塞，里面的液体也被带了出来，在空中拉出一条透明的线。

“可以了没？”他说着，把那东西摔到地上，也没看张益玮脸上什么表情，穿上裤子就进了洗手间，关门时还发出一声巨响。


End file.
